The Rise of Queen Sheeva
by jojoDO
Summary: Sheeva takes the throne of Outworld after a merciless defeat of Shao Kahn. Now for step 2... winning the loyalty of his fallen warriors. SHEEVA X NINJAS


**Behold... my first gangbang fic. This was my idea, but for the record my buddy Major Mike is who finally inspired me to do it with his plethora of juicy gangbang fics. This will probably be my only one, but I do plan on making an alternate version of this fic. Without further ado, enjoy :)**

The golden rule of Outworld was simple: to the winner goes the spoils. The realm of Outworld was nothing short of a free for all, with a new ruler stepping up any minute to take the throne for themselves. From Shao Kahn to the Deadly Alliance, from the Dragon King Onaga and BACK to Shao Kahn... the miserable realm of Outworld was actually a pretty damn exciting place. It was a horrible place to make a living, but one thing is for sure: the local news always had a breaking story.

 _ **"Our top story of the evening: A Shokan Revolution! Queen Sheeva has officially asserted her dominance over the realm of Outworld by defeating Shao Kahn and his champions! The palace fell in less than half a day at the MANY hands of Sheeva and her four armed Shokan warriors. Yes, it seems that once again... the realm of Outworld is under new management. This is Li Mei, reporting to you live."**_

Sheeva sat upon the throne and looked around at all that she had conquered. A grin spread across her face as a howling laugh escaped from her lungs and echoed through the halls of Shao Kahn's palace. It was all HERS now! Everything and everybody now obeyed her will... even those who pledged their loyalty to Shao Kahn. In fact, that theory was about to be tested at this very moment.

"Goro. Kintaro." Sheeva called out, summoning her two most loyal warriors. Booming footsteps thumped through the halls as Goro and Kintaro approached the throne and got down on their knee.

"Yes, my Queen?" they said in unison.

"Watch over things for a while. I'll be down in the dungeon." Sheeva announced as she got off of the throne and walked away.

Sheeva made her way to the royal chamber which now belonged to her. She had already moved in her wardrobe earlier that day to finalize her acquisition. She closed the door and started stripping out of her golden armor. She removed her earrings, followed by her tiny golden headpiece. She stripped off her gold bustier, dropping it on the floor along with her tiny golden metal bottoms she wore. Finally, she removed her gold shinguards and wristguards. Once Sheeva was completely naked, she reached around in her dresser and pulled out her sexy red bikini.

"Mmm...perfect."

Sheeva slipped on the bikini and looked at herself in the mirror, admiring her amazing body. The bikini was extremely tiny; the red fabric went upwards from her crotch like a V and only covered her nipples, leaving the remainder of her bare skin and bountiful breasts bursting out of the tiny one piece. The backside covered even LESS; her back was completely bare, all the way down to her ass. The teeny tiny fabric went all the way up her ass cheeks, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.

Needless to say, when Sheeva wore this skimpy little suit she gave a boner to every Shokan dick in the vicinity as she walked past her flustered guards. None of them could hide their arousal as it poked out of their tiny speedos and caused them to buckle their knees in embarassment. Right now they all had the same dirty thought of what they wanted to do to their queen; unfortunately, Sheeva had no interest in them. They were already Sheeva's loyal vassals, whereas there were a few OTHERS that needed to be broken... and those others were currently confined to the dungeon.

Sheeva arrived in the dungeon, shutting the door and locking it behind her. She approached and came face to face with her four captives bound by the wrists with chains: the ninja specter Scorpion, the rogue Lin Kuei Sub Zero, and Shao Kahn's loyal warriors Ermac and Rain. The four ninjas of varying colors were all her prisoners, and now that Sheeva was queen, she intended to make them serve HER instead of Shao Kahn.

"Well well, boys... how are we today?" Sheeva asked, her voice sultry.

The four ninjas just looked down and didn't respond. All four of them were extremely strong and prideful, and the thought of bending to someone else's will made them sick.

"Aw cmon now... I'm being nice to you. I COULD be a lot meaner..."

Sheeva raised all four of her arms and sent them flying across their faces to get them looking at her again. All four of them poked their heads up and made eye contact with her.

"Now now, what to do with you all... now, I know some of you are loyal to Shao Kahn, and some of you live only to serve your own agenda... I don't know how the four of you managed to get captured, but as long as you're my prisoners, you belong to ME. I intend to make good use of you all. Are we clear?"

Sheeva reached over and pulled down the ninja cloth covering their mouths so maybe they would talk to her. All four of them had the same thing to say:

"BURN IN HELL!"

Sheeva frowned as she grabbed all four of their heads and squeezed. They all groaned in pain at the feeling of her big meaty hands nearly crushing their skulls.

"Hey now, that's not the proper way to address your queen!" Sheeva boomed.

"You're not my queen!" Scorpion spat. "Scorpion serves NO ONE!"

"Well that's about to change, my dears. That's about to change really fast..."

"Go ahead and torture me. I can take anything you've got, you four armed bitch!" Rain spat.

"Torture? Oh no no no... I have something very different planned for you my dearies..." Sheeva said with an evil grin.

With one fell swoop, Sheeva removed all four of their colorful ninja masks and tossed them aside. All four of them had an angry look of defiance in their eyes, but Sheeva noticed that they couldn't stop looking at her body. This realization caused her to smile mischievously.

"Oooh... you see something you like?" Sheeva purred as she ran her hands up and down her huge cleavage, squeezing and kneading the breast fat.

The four of them looked away in embarassment, their faces turning red. At first Sheeva was offended, but she looked down and could see a bulge forming in their suits.

"What is this? Are you not men?!" Sheeva growled. She walked over to them and grabbed a handful of their ninja garb in each hand. With one hard tug, she ripped the clothing free of their bodies, leaving them in nothing but their flawless, muscular nude bodies. Their manhoods could clearly be seen now, and they were indeed reacting to the powerful allure of Sheeva's nearly naked form.

"Ah ha... you can't deny your arousal..." Sheeva whispered with a grin.

"Ngh! You witch! Free us from these bonds so we can add your soul to our collection!" Ermac yelled, referring to himself in a plural pronoun like always.

"No can do, boys." Sheeva replied. "In case you didn't hear me the first time... you're MINE now. If you won't pledge yourselves to me... then I'll just have to make you submit!"

Sheeva stretched out her four arms and ran them down each of their bare torsos, all the way down to her six pack abs which she traced. Sheeva licked her lips as she moved her hands down even lower to the pelvis, the heat starting to radiate from each of her captives' bodies. Their manhoods began to get more rigid with each second, anticipating the events that would soon transpire. They got bigger and bigger until finally all four of their cocks were standing tall and proud. Tried as they might, their libidos were fully raging in the presence of the half naked Shokan goddess touching them.

"Mmmm... they got big in a hurry..." Sheeva purred. She reached over and simultaneously squeezed all four of their nutsacks, causing a jolt from each of them.

"AH!"

Sheeva purred softly as she fondled their balls in each of her four hands, eliciting moans from each of her captives.

"Hmm? You like that, boys? Hmmmm? ANSWER ME!"

"Ngh! Nghahhh! G-go to h-hell..." Sub Zero moaned as his entire body twitched at the feeling of her strong hand squeezing his balls.

"Heh heh heh... you won't be singing that tune for long. You're about to submit to me... ALL OF YOU."

Sheeva took it up a notch by reaching upwards and taking all four of their dongs in each of her hands. She smiled seductively as she moved her hands back and fourth, pumping softly and jerking them all off simultaneously.

"Ahh...ah...ahh..." they all moaned in unison.

"Yessssss... yesssss... you're all becoming mine. Tell me you like this... tell me you want it! BEG me for it!" Sheeva yelled as her pumping intensified.

"Nnnnngh! AHH! AHHH!"

Their voices started to get louder and louder as Sheeva's hands really started picking up steam on their juicy meatsticks. Sticky precum started to ooze from their tips, causing their dicks to get slathered in the fluid as Sheeva went back and forth. They didn't want to admit it, but each of them were close to an orgasm. Sheeva was putting them right where she wanted them.

"You're close..." she whispered. "You're all close to unleashing your seed. But first..."

All four of them yelled in disappointment when Sheeva suddenly stopped pumping as hard.

"Wha...what are you doing?!" Scorpion asked.

"Hey! How dare you! Rain yelled.

"Oh don't worry, my little pets... I'll gladly keep pumping and let you release your essence... but first you must pledge yourselves to me." Sheeva demanded.

"N-NEVER!" Ermac spat.

"Y-YOU TREACHEROUS BITCH!" Sub Zero grunted.

"Awwww sorry to hear that. Well I guess we're done here." Sheeva said. She stopped pumping and turned to walk away.

"N-NO WAIT!" they all yelled in unison. Sheeva smiled evilly as she stopped and turned back around.

"...Yessss?"

"P-please... d-don't leave me like this..." Rain begged. He was embarassed to admit it, but he was extremely close to exploding. With his hands bound, he couldn't finish himself off.

"Awwww Rainyyyyy... do you want me to make you cum?" Sheeva said in a baby voice.

"Y...y...yes."

"What was that?"

"YES! PLEASE, QUEEN SHEEVA!"

Sheeva shrugged and put her hand back on Rain's dick and continued to pump. The other's just looked on in desperation and envy as Rain moaned in pleasure.

"You see, boys? Rain has the right idea. You can all join in the fun too...all you have to do is address me as your queen."

The three other ninjas stopped and thought for a second; they didn't want to bend to her will, but right now their throbbing dicks were BEGGING for a release. Sheeva was the only one who could satisfy their lust.

"Well? What'll it be boys?" Sheeva asked. She gave them a little encouragement by turning around, bending over, and using two of her free hands to massage her plump ass cheeks in a circular motion. Mesmerized by Sheeva's juicy ass, their dicks twitched and throbbed at the pressure building up.

"NGAAAAAH I can't take it anymore!" Sub Zero screamed. "PLEASE PLEASURE ME, MY QUEEN!"

"Oooh! We have another taker!" Sheeva exclaimed. She turned back around and put a hand on Sub Zero's dick, playing with it for a few seconds before getting back in a quick pumping rhythm. She turned and looked at Scorpion and Ermac, who were still holding out.

"Well, you two?" Sheeva winked.

"Guuuuuh... o-our queen..." Ermac muttered.

"Hmm? What was that, o red one?"

"WE PLEDGE OURSELVES TO YOU, QUEEN SHEEVA!" Ermac yelled.

"That's better."

Sheeva started jerking Ermac off again. As the moans of his fellow captives resonated in the chamber, Scorpion was starting to feel left out. Scorpion was an extremely strong willed person... but damn Sheeva was giving it to them good! Scorpion wanted to be in on that, and if Sheeva could please a man like this then MAYBE having her for a queen wasn't such a bad idea. And so... with very few options... Scorpion finally gave in.

"Ahhh screw it! I pledge myself to you, Queen Sheeva! Now PLEASE get back to jerking me!"

"Hee hee... I thought you'd never ask." Sheeva cooed.

Now with all four dongs back in her hands, the echoes of the captives were once again sounding like an orchestra of pleasure. Each one of them was oozing and throbbing, preparing for that huge explosion. Finally, with a simultaneous yell, it happened.

"AHHHH! QUEEN SHEEVAAAAA!"

All four of their dicks exploded at once as Sheeva's hands became engulfed in their warm, sticky white fluids. She continued to pump, the warmth and slick feeling of their spunk being slathered all over their dicks making them shoot even more streams of the viscous fluid. By the time their dicks stopped spewing cum, the floor was a thick white puddle of their manly essences.

"There! Now wasn't that great?" Sheeva asked.

"Yes, my queen." they all replied in unison.

"Good... I can tell you've all been swayed. What do you say I unshackle your bonds... and we continue this in my royal chamber?" Sheeva asked, seduction dripping with every word.

"Yes...my queen..." they all said in unison.

 **SHEEVA'S ROOM**

The door slammed and locked as Sheeva approached the king sized bed, turning around to face her new loyal subjects.

"Now then, my brave strong warriors... allow me to reward you in advance for your pledges of servitude."

With a smile and a wink, Sheeva grabbed her red bikini and pulled it down to her waist, exposing her giant luscious mounds which jiggled upon being free of the tight clothing. The four ninjas were mesmerized by the sight of her jiggling globes and the plump pink nipples that stood proudly.

Sheeva turned around and started to remove the rest of the bikini. Her ass shook back and forth as she desperately tried to remove the tiny clothing from the crevasse of her ass cheeks. With enough fumbling around, she finally managed to remove the thong-like cloth and pulled it down the rest of the way to her ankles. She stepped out of the discarded clothing and crawled onto the bed like a predator, sticking her ass in the air and shaking it back and forth in their faces. They were stricken by her jiggling breasts and butt; they wanted to tackle her right there and then. They were just waiting for the word...

"Come get me, boys."

That was their cue; without a moment to waste they all dived onto the bed and commenced to pleasuring their queen. Sub Zero kissed her sloppily on the lips, his tongue sliding into her mouth as saliva ran down his lips. Ermac planted kisses on her right breast, while Rain sucked on the left one and took her nipple into his lips. Scorpion licked her abdomen and her well sculpted abs before going down and tending to her ripe pink flower petals between her legs. He licked circles around her labia, gently rubbing his finger on her clit.

"Ahhh... ahhhh yesss...yes..." Sheeva moaned. Her moans weren't soft, but loud powerful growls from her lungs.

"Yesssss go harder! HARDER!"

Rain and Ermac worked double time on her boobs, licking and sucking the large flesh while licking her nubs. Sub Zero kissed her furiously with his tongue as his hands squeezed the portions of her breasts that weren't being orally pleasured. Scorpion abandoned licking her outer walls and instead shoved his tongue as hard as he could inside her sopping wet pussy and started attacking her with his tongue hard.

"Ohhhh yes! YES! AHHHH YES! Pleasure your queen hard! AHHHH!"

Sheeva howled to the high heavens as her body arched and her juicy orgasm spewed all over the bed and all over her servants. The four ninjas were bathed in Sheeva's love juices as they squirted out of her for a whole 30 seconds. Finally the storm subsided and the five of them just laid there for a second.

"Huff...huff...haaah... you have done well, by sexy studs." Sheeva winked. "Now... I offer my body to you. Do with me as you will!"

"Thank you, my queen!" they all yelled in unison.

Scorpion laid down on his back and Sheeva stood over him, squatting down and lowering herself onto his throbbing cock. She spread her ass cheeks and slid his dick inside her puckering asshole, going down all the way and sitting there for a second as she got the other three situated. Every time she moved in his lap, Scorpion's dick twitched inside her ass as he prepared for an insane orgasm.

Sitting down on Scorpion's dick, Sheeva spread her legs high and wide as Sub Zero positioned himself in front of her. With one sharp thrust, he rammed his fat rod all the way to the base of her slippery wet folds. The sensation of her tight pussy gripping his cock made Sub Zero yell in pleasure.

As for Ermac and Rain, Sheeva had other plans for them. She grabbed Rain with two arms and flipped him upside down, positioning his cock directly in front of her face. Opening her mouth wide, she took every inch of his delicious cock into her throat, gagging as he went all the way to the back.

Finally, she grabbed Ermac with her other two free hand and positioned his cock in the last available area: her gigantic bouncy jugs. She manually thrust his dick into her tight cleavage, his penis head emerging from the top and pelting her on the chin.

Once all the positions were filled, the perpetual thrusting began: Sub Zero rammed his cock relentlessly in her gushing pussy, Sheeva bounced her anus up and down on Scorpions dick, she shoved Rain's dick in and out of her mouth, and thrust Ermac's dick upward into her big round funbags. It became a five way contest to see who would cum first, as each and every one of them was experiencing indescribable pleasure as they fucked Sheeva's holes and crevasses and Sheeva's own gushing cavern was being ravaged.

"Oh yes! Oh yes! OH YEEES!" Sheeva squealed.

"AHHH! MISTRESS SHEEVA!" Scorpion moaned loudly.

"SHEEVA! AHHH! QUEEN SHEEVA!" Sub Zero yelled.

"QU-QUEEN SHEEVAAAAA!" Ermac and Rain squealed.

The fun lasted for an uninterrupted 15 minutes until the pressure began to be unbearable in each of them. It couldn't be held in anymore; the finale was approaching.

Sub Zero was the first to spew as he emptied every last drop of his seed deep into the depths of Sheeva's pink lower lips. The warm gooey feeling busting in her made Sheeva in turn spew her own volley of love juices.

Scorpion was the next to explode as Sheeva went all the way down on his cock one last time and he ejected a huge stream of cum deep into her ass that leaked out and covered his lap.

Rain was the fourth one to cum as he grunted loudly and a torrent of his white fluids ran down Sheeva's throat. He moaned loudly as Sheeva sucked and licked the last drops of cum out of his urethra.

Finally, Ermac thrust his hips upward as a load of warm cum spurted from the top of Sheeva's cleavage like a geyser and covered her face in sticky spunk.

Finally... everything was silent as the five of them laid on the bed and rested their weary bodies. With this act of consummation, four new manservants were bound to Queen Sheeva for all eternity. Her dominance was further solidified; now, she would rest and prepare for the FUTURE servants she would inevitably have to break in.

 **THE END**


End file.
